


Forced Tutoring

by WinterIronCap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backwards Edging, Consent is Sexy, Constant Checking In, Get Together, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, Sort of Edging, Swearing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: Tony blows up the third lab while working on his PhD so his supervisor, Nick Fury, forces him to tutor Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes,  the two people he hates most in the world. Someone kill him. Right now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 311





	Forced Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love to LovelyIKnow and Sagana Rojana Olt who beta read this and Sagana and newtypeshadow who dealt with me constantly snipping for reassurance and were there every step of the way while I wrote this. Thank you all for making this happen!

“I refuse.” Tony growled, glaring at his PhD supervisor, Nick Fury.

“I ain’t offering you a drink jackass.” Fury snarled back. “I’m telling you, this is what’s going to happen.”

“Fury come on,” Tony snarled. “I’m the only student willing to work with you as their supervisor, you gotta cut me some slack.”

“I do cut your ass slack,” Fury shot back, unimpressed. “You blew up three labs in the course of the year I’ve been your supervisor. I don’t know how your dumbass did that, you don’t even work with explosives. Now you know the saying, three strikes. In order not to be kicked out, you’re gonna tutor those two.”

“But those two!” Tony grumbled. “I don’t wanna.”

“Well you’re gonna.” Fury replied, giving him the glare that comment deserved. “You have three PhD’s, you can give up on the fourth or get your ass to that address at five and tutor those boys if you want to get unsupervised access to the new lab.”

“Fucking fine.” Tony snapped, grabbing his bag and storming out of the office. 

“Your ass better do a good job too, you know who their families are!” Fury shouted after him, twitching when the door slammed behind him. “Asshole.”

Tony stormed through the building, grumbling angrily to himself as he headed to his apartment. He hated this, just because he blew up a few labs he now has to tutor two spoiled jackasses. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. The university superstars. Tony hated them with a passion.

They were the embodiment of everything he ran away from. Being the only son of Howard Stark, a certified genius and working on a PhD at age seventeen had set Tony up as the perfect bully bait. Sure the bullies wanted to kiss his ass at first to gain favours but when they realized how futile that was, they showed their true colors pretty quickly. 

Tony kept his head down, finishing his first two PhDs by the age of eighteen. That’s when he got the summons from Howard to get back to the mansion and start working on making weapons, crediting them to Howard of course. Only Tony didn’t listen. He gave his dad the middle finger and skipped out of the house. There was nothing Howard could do but cut him off.

Which was fine, Tony’s genius preceded him and he got approved for scholarships and funding to finish his third PhD. Applying for his fourth, he agreed to work with the supervisor no one wanted due to his swearing, snarky, and insulting demeanor. Tony and Fury got along fine, Tony able to out snark and out swear Fury on his worst days.

Tony collapsed on his sofa, covering his face with his hands. He didn’t want to do this. He couldn’t emphasize enough how much he  _ did not want to do this _ . Sighing in frustration, he stood up to grab his jacket and apartment keys before walking out. He had a tutoring session to get to. 

Grabbing the paper Fury gave him with the apartment address, he snorted as he saw it. An apartment in the latest high-class building near the university. Of course they would be living there. Pretentious rich assholes.

Sighing, he walked into the building, stopping at the concierge desk. “I’m here for Barnes and Rogers?” he muttered, glaring sullenly at the women standing there.

“Yes sir, just give me your name and I’ll make sure you’re on the guest list?” she smiled.

“Tony Stark.” He ignored her widening eyes at his name, sighing impatiently to prompt her to check quicker.

“Yes sir, please head up to the tenth floor.” She replied, quickly regaining her composure.

“Wait,” Tony looked up sharply. “What apartment are they?”

“Oh you misunderstand, sir.” She smiled that fake smile again. “Tenth floor is the penthouse. They have the full floor.”

“Of course they do.” Tony deadpanned under his breath, walking over to the elevators when she opened the gate for him. Rich asses. He raised his eyebrow at the elevator man. This guy's job was to press buttons all day. How lazy could they be, good God. 

Leaning back, he glared at the speaker playing that horrible elevator music, that made you want to poke your ear drums out with a pencil to save yourself the torture. The doors finally opened, Tony stalked through the short hallway, knocking at the door at the end. 

Bucky Barnes opened the door, wearing a v-neck sweater that showed off his smooth chest and a pair of jeans that hugged his legs and ass. Hair thrown up in a bun, his eyes lit up when they landed on Tony. “Tony! Come on in, happy to see you found the place.”

“Uh huh.” Tony grumbled, walking in. He stood in the hallway, waiting for Barnes to close the door. “So where are we doing this?”

“Oh we thought we could show you around a bit, maybe get you a drink before doing this?” Bucky asked with a smile.

Tony looked over at Bucky, face impassive as he glared at him. “I’m not here for a tour, I’m not here for a drink. I’m here because I was given an ultimatum, so I will ask again. Where are we doing this?”

Bucky’s smile slowly fell the more Tony talked, flinching when Tony talked about the ultimatum. He silently pointed down the hallway, leading Tony towards the dining room table. Sitting down, Tony looked over expectantly at Bucky.

Bucky sat in front of Tony, opening up one of the textbooks as Steve walked in, holding a glass of water. He set it on the table near Tony, his tight t-shirt stretching with his movements. Smiling widely he looked at Tony. “Hey Tony, glad you could make it!”

“Yeah whatever, let’s get this over with, Rogers.” Tony replied, not even looking at Steve.

“I got you a water, did you want something else? We have snacks set up as well-” Steve tried to tell him, smile slipping when Tony snapped at him.

“If I wanted a drink I would bring one with me. If I need food I am capable of getting that too before coming. What I want is for you to sit down so that we can get this over with.” Tony rubbed his eyes, missing the looks of pain shared between the two men.

“Right, of course.” Steve whispered, sitting down beside Bucky and grabbing his own textbook.

Five hours later, Tony wanted to bash his head in against the table in frustration. How these two were passing their classes was a mystery to go down in history books. After attempting to tutor them in physics for three hours, unsuccessfully of course because they had no grasp of basic physics much less advanced applied physics, they had decided to move on to math. Things had seemed to look up at that point when they managed to get through five problems with no issue. Then came the problems, he would explain the problem to one and the other would ask the exact same question. They had the attention span of fruit flies!

“How in the name of all that is unholy, and holy for that matter, are you two surviving these classes?” Tony mumbled into the table, resting his forehead on the table in frustration.

“Well we kind of are...not?” Bucky replied bashfully. “That’s why we needed your help.”

“You need a miracle not a tutor.” Tony grumbled, rubbing his face in exhaustion.

“Why do you think we requested you?” Steve replied off handedly, moving to grab the textbooks and put them in their bookcase.

“Excuse me?” Tony’s head snapped up, staring harshly at Steve.

“Uh-it’s really late.” Bucky quickly diverted his attention. “And you haven’t eaten anything, let us make something for you? We’re really sorry for keeping you this late.”

“No.” Tony shot down immediately, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

“Please,” Steve turned towards him with puppy eyes. “Let us do this for you? We can take you out to eat if you don’t want us to cook for you?”

Tony was about to refuse but his stomach had grumbled at that exact moment. Flushing lightly, he reluctantly agreed.

“Great, do you have a preference?” Bucky asked with excitement. 

“Whatever is closest is fine.” Tony replied, pulling his jacket on as he headed to the door. They took him somewhere close alright. Too bad that the closest place was an expensive restaurant. The kind that gave you a small dessert on a plate half the size of the table. The kind that Tony used to frequent when he was one of the rich and famous. He hated it on principle.

They sat in a darkened booth, out of the way and closed off from peering eyes. Tony tried to ignore them as much as possible, even when they tried to draw him into a conversation. He only answered in short and blunt answers, not giving them a chance to get close to him. He didn’t notice their disheartened expressions the more he shot them down, choosing only to focus on their conversation about schedules. Based on their level that he had seen today and the fact that finals were happening within a month, they agreed that they would have daily tutoring. Four hours on weekdays and seven hours on the weekends all in the early afternoon, so that he wouldn’t have to stay this late ever again. He didn’t want to spend that much time with them, but he had no choice.

After that he tuned them out and they finally took the hint and stopped trying to include him in the conversation. Tony didn’t like them and never would. He remembered the first day he had seen them. He had just come back to the university, ready to start his third PhD, fresh from breaking all ties with Howard Stark. He had seen a crowd of students screaming and fawning over something but ignored them, not caring about the latest thing to catch their interest. Until he saw  _ who _ they were staring at.

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. He had heard that they would be coming to this university. His eyes involuntarily trailed over them, from Steve’s muscled pecs to his long legs to Bucky’s dark locks to his muscled arms. They both glanced up, catching his eye and smiling. He ducked his head, heading towards his building when someone bumped into his back. He cursed as his books spilled out of his arms, papers flying in all directions .

Bending down, he quickly grabbed for them before they scattered, stuffing them back into his books hurriedly. His head snapped up at seeing someone hand him a stack of papers, meeting blue-grey eyes. 

“Here ya go.” Bucky smiled, holding out the papers. Grabbing them silently, Tony smiled in thanks. 

“You alright? Not hurt I hope?” Steve came up behind him, putting a hand on his elbow to help him stand.

“No, I’m fine.” Tony whispered, shifting uncomfortably. “Thanks, both of you.” He rushed off, not looking back. They reminded him of his old life, the one he had given up willingly. He had left that life behind, there was nothing that would drag him back. 

Heading off, he let out a muffled yelp when someone grabbed him, pulling him into the space between two buildings out of sight. He gasped when his head snapped to the side due to someone punching him, splitting his lip on his tooth. Tony gasped as the person who punched him grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head back to meet the eyes of Justin Hammer. Son of the head of Hammer Industries, the only son of the Director of Stark Industries’ wannabe competitor.

“If it isn’t the Stark reject.” He taunted, mouth twisted in an ugly smirk. “You should know by now, but you seem to not be getting the message. You’re nothing now, stop trying to taint your betters. Barnes and Rogers are practically royalty, they don’t need trash like you near them, dirtying the air.”

He let go of Tony, driving his fist into Tony’s abdomen. “This is your one and only warning. Barnes and Rogers are off limits to the likes of you.” He growled before stalking off while Tony was still trying to gasp air into his lungs.

Tony quickly gathered his bearings, wiping the blood from his lip before heading inside the building, he had to submit his PhD application to the office. Greeting the secretary, he shuffled through his papers, trying to find the paper with no luck. Checking again, he was distracted by the secretary coming up to him, telling him someone had dropped off his application for him. Looking at her with confusion, he blinked slowly when she told him that two men had dropped it off, mentioning that he had dropped it and they didn’t want to trouble him, so they submitted it for him.

Nodding distractedly, he walked out of the office, head bent in thought. Looking up, he saw Bucky and Steve standing at the end of the hallway, looking at him in worry, their eyes fixed on his split lip. 

He turned away with a snort. People like them, like how he used to be, he didn’t need that in his life anymore. He knew they were not responsible for the actions of their so-called ‘fans’, but it was the principle. Everything they represented, their encouragement of the existence of their fans, all of their entitled nature. He hated all of it. And that is when his intense dislike of them had started.

Tony snapped out of his thoughts when Bucky and Steve stopped talking, looking at something over his shoulder. Turning to see what was going on, Tony’s eyes landed on someone he would have rather never see again. Tiberius Stone, his ex-boyfriend.

“Ah, Tony Stark.” Smirked the older boy, an expression of hate distorting his features. “Fancy seeing you here. Can you even afford a place like this anymore?”

Tony stared back at him dully, not even attempting to speak over him while he kept talking. “Then again you are here with Rogers and Barnes. What, did you whore yourself out to them for money now? How else could someone like you afford a place like this? I hope you gave them a better experience to earn your keep, not like what you did when I popped that cherry of yours.”

“Don’t flatter yourself Stone.” Tony drawled, standing up to face the older boy. “What we had? Couldn’t even be called a relationship, I still have footage and proof of you trying to steal my designs for your pathetic ass company, footage that if I release you know will bury you not just destroy you. Second of all, pop my cherry? Really? With that bump you call a dick? You orgasmed when you took your pants off, you didn’t even get me off  _ and I was still wearing my clothes.  _ What you need, is to go take a sex ed course because what happened between us? Nowhere near sex.”

Side stepping him, Tony walked towards the exit before pausing, turning to glare at Stone again. “And for the record, whether I sleep with someone for money or not, let them spoil and spend money on me, that has nothing to do with you. You don’t matter, your opinion doesn’t matter and frankly, your existence doesn’t even register to me. Have a miserable life.”

Finally stepping outside, Tony bent down, resting his hands on his knees, gasping for air. He hated Tiberius with a passion. Trying to steal his ideas, trying to get him to spend money on him, trying to use him to get a foothold in Stark Industries. Stone was the first one to turn on him when he denounced his father, the first one to treat him like trash just because he no longer had money. Seeing him always brought up horrible memories of fights and betrayals. 

Hearing footsteps rushing up to him, Tony straightened up and turned to face Bucky and Steve. He flinched away from Bucky’s hand, raised as if to lay on his shoulder. An expression of pain flashed across Bucky’s face before he dropped his hand, clearing his throat uncomfortably. “Uh-are you alright?”

“Fine.” Tony replied, tone curt. “I’m going to head home now.”

“Honey-” Bucky whispered.

“Tones-” Steve called out at the same time.

“What did you just call me?” Tony growled, eyes flashing in anger as he glared at them. “You either call me Tony or Stark, I  _ did not _ give you permission to call me anything else!”

Steve twitched as if holding back a flinch from his words. “Tony, we’re sorry. Um, it's really late. Let us drop you off?”

“No.” Tony shot down adamantly. “I’ll be fine. Good night.”

He turned on his heel, stalking away from the two men. Had he looked back, he would have seen Steve wrap his arm around Bucky’s shoulder, pulling him into a comforting embrace as they stared at his retreating form with sadness. This day had not gone as either one of them had hoped.

And so the tutoring went on. For a full month Tony showed up everyday and went over questions, teaching the two how to solve problems and study to hopefully pass their finals. At first he had dreaded their sessions, had dreaded going to their apartment. Slowly they started to wear him down, showing him that they were nothing like he thought they were.

He began to see a lot of himself in them, the way they were so close, he understood it, because in the world of the rich and famous, no one could be trusted not to betray you. They didn’t rely on their money or popularity to gain them favours, as evidenced by the hard work they put in to studying, making his job easier when he set them problems and quizzed them. 

They slowly wormed their way into his heart, and if he was being honest, into his thoughts. They genuinely cared about him, putting his needs before theirs no matter how much of a jerk he was to them. They never flaunted their wealth or status or made him feel less than them for leaving it all behind. They seriously respected his resolve to break free from the life handed to him and choice to build his own and that, above anything else they could do, tore at the walls he built against them.

By the two week mark they had worn him down enough to accept the food and drinks they made for him, got him to let them call him Tones and allowed them to lay hands on his shoulders, touching his elbows or even just sitting beside him while they studied. The three week mark brought them offering him a key to their apartment and an open invitation to come in whenever he wanted. He even slept over one night when they had stayed up late studying, not realising as it got later and later.

Their reaction the next morning had been on his mind since that day though. He had forgotten to bring his contact case and had resorted to wearing his glasses since he couldn’t wear his contacts dry. He had walked out of the bathroom with his glasses on, running into Bucky’s chest and only being saved from falling back when Bucky wrapped an arm around his waist. Looking up into Bucky’s face, he felt his cheeks flush when he saw the intent gaze Bucky was trailing down his features, watching him in wonder.

“Morning doll.” Bucky had whispered, eyes glazed over as he looked at Tony.

“M-morning.” Tony whispered, clearing his throat in nervousness as he stepped away from Bucky. “Bath-bathroom is free.” 

He rushed to the kitchen, intent on getting his stuff and leaving. Tony paused in the kitchen threshold when he saw Steve already at the counter, working the coffee machine. “Morning.” Tony called out.

Steve looked over, smile ready until he took in Tony. He slowly walked over to him, smile gentling. “Morning Tony.” He reached up to Tony’s face, tracing over his glasses and pushing them up gently. 

“I didn’t know you wore them.” he whispered. “They suit you.”

“Th-thank you.” Tony moved towards the table, gathering his stuff before Bucky came in, cajoling him into sitting down for breakfast with them before he headed out. Since then he kept thinking back to that morning, remembering the gentle way the two men had treated him.

Humming softly, he walked up to the building on his final day of tutoring, waving to the concierge girl happily. He stepped into the elevator, greeting the elevator man by name and humming to the annoying elevator music. He knew he spent too much time in this building the first time he had caught himself doing that, he just learned to accept it. 

Walking down the short hallway when the elevator stopped, Tony used his key to open the door. He knew he was a little early but he wanted to get a head start on their last lesson. He stopped himself from calling out when he heard a grunt coming from inside the apartment. Worried that something might be wrong, he headed to the dining room where the sound seemed to be coming from. Seeing the door slightly open he pushed it open, staring in shock at what he found inside.

Bucky was sitting on one of the chairs, pants off and legs wide open with Steve kneeling between them. Steve had his lips wrapped around Bucky’s cock, Bucky’s fingers gripping his hair and moving his head up and down. Bucky’s head was thrown back, obscene moans falling from his lips as Steve’s hand reached up to cup and massage at Bucky’s balls. 

“Stevie!” Bucky gasped at a particularly hard suck of Steve’s mouth. “Can’t wait till we get Tony between us, he would be so perfect sucking me off while you thrust into him or with you sucking him off while I lick him out. He would be so pretty between us!” Bucky finished with a yell, cumming down Steve’s throat. Tony stared transfixed as Steve swallowed it all down, grip unconsciously loosening on the key still in his hand.

Bucky and Steve’s heads snapped over to the doorway when they heard the key click on the floor. Their eyes widened as they saw Tony standing there staring at them in shock. “Tony-” Steve quickly stood, reaching out to the younger male.

Tony held up a hand, backing away from them. “Don’t. Just don’t.” He turned away from them, running out of the apartment and ignoring their calls for him. He rushed down the hallway, glad that he had a head start because Bucky still had to pull up his pants. He frantically pressed the elevator button, thankful when it opened quickly as he rushed inside. Gary reached over to press the door open button when he saw Steve rushing out of the apartment but Tony smashed on the lobby button. He ignored the crushed look on Steve’s face and the frantic one on Bucky’s who just rushed out of the apartment. 

Gary stared after him as he ran out of the elevator, running all the way home and trying to forget what he had seen. What he had heard. He never should have let himself get close, they were just like all the others.

For the next week he avoided any mention of them, avoiding their phone calls and not even opening their texts. He saw them once in the hall, eyes meeting and turned around, running away. It helped that he didn’t have classes with them and that they were busy with finals too. 

He sequestered himself away in the lab, finally allowed unsupervised access again. He was in the middle of a calculation when the door slammed open. Turning around ready to yell at Fury, the only one with access codes besides him, the words died in his throat when he saw Steve and Bucky trailing in behind the older man. He turned his gaze to Fury, ignoring the other two in the room.

“What the hell, Fury?” Tony grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

“What the fucking hell Stark?” Fury roared back, causing Steve and Bucky’s eyes to widen in shock at his language. “Your ass was supposed to tutor these two to get them out of my bald head, now they come knocking on my door saying you ain’t finished tutoring them?”

“What the hell do you mean I didn’t finish, I did tutor them?” Tony growled, standing up in anger.

“Then why are they storming down my office, huh jackass?” Fury growled back. Tony turned his glare onto Bucky and Steve, eyebrow raised in clear annoyance.

“You left before the last lesson,” Bucky started to explain hesitantly, trying not to wither under Tony’s glare. “And we know it was our fault but you wouldn’t return our calls or messages so we just wanted to meet with you and clear the air.”

Tony’s eyes narrowing prompted Steve to pick up the explanation, not wanting Bucky to feel like he was alone. “Please just come out for a meal with us, hear us out. That’s all we ask.”

“I don’t want to hear any-” Tony snapped only to be interrupted by a glaring Fury. For a guy with only one eye, his glares were worse than if he had both eyes, Tony was sure.

“Listen asswipe, you don’t do this, your access is denied to the lab.” Fury snapped, turning to storm out of the room. “You need to be thanking them, they are the ones who funded the lab repair after your dumbass blew it up! I’m still waiting for the report on how you did that.”

“Keep waiting dick head!” Tony snapped out to his retreating back, glaring sullenly.

“Should you be talking to your supervisor like that?” Bucky asked faintly.

“He started it, I just give as good as I get.” Tony answered, not looking at either male as he turned to close up his research. He grabbed his jacket and turned to them expectantly. “Well, where are we having this talk exactly?”

“Uh, will you let us drive you? It’s a little...far.” Steve requested sheepishly.

“Fine.” Tony replied coldly, walking out of the lab before them. He walked out to the parking lot, noticing people staring at him when the other two ran to catch up with him. He ignored the stares and waited for Bucky and Steve to lead him to their car. Sitting in the back, he slumped in his seat, not saying anything to the other two. When it looked like they were gearing up to talk to him, he closed his eyes pointedly and leaned his head back. Just because he had heard them mention how they wanted to use him didn’t mean that he wanted them to actually say it out loud. 

He was so exhausted from the last week of overthinking and avoiding them, he didn’t notice when his body slipped into a restful sleep. He came to with a voice speaking to him over an electronic system, far away and yet loud.

_ “Gentlemen if you would please fasten your seat belt, we are beginning our touchdown procedures.” _

“Touchdown?” Tony groaned, sitting up and rubbing his fists over his eyes. He was glad he was wearing his glasses, contacts would have been a bitch to sleep in. He shifted his body, hand dropping to his waist to see a belt fastened around his naval. “What the hell?”

“Hey doll.” Looking up at Bucky’s voice, Tony finally looked around to see that he was in a private jet, two of the seats holding Bucky across from him and Steve beside him. “You looked like you needed that rest.”

“We carried you from the car onto the plane.” Steve explained, hand rubbing against Tony’s pulse point on his wrist in comfort. “Thought we would let you finish your nap but you missed the entire flight.”

“What flight, where the hell are we?” Tony snapped, snatching his hand away from Steve. 

Hiding the hurt in his eyes, Steve smiled gently at the irate younger male. “We told you we wanted to take you out to talk, so this is us, inviting you out for Greek food.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony snarked back. “And Greek food suddenly requires a plane?”

“Well it does if you want to eat authentic Greek food, nowhere has more authentic Greek food than Greece, doll.” Bucky replied.

“Don’t call me that.” Tony ordered absentmindedly, still processing what they said. “Wait, Greece? As in the country?”

“Yes doll, as in the country.” Bucky answered, ignoring the narrow eyed glare Tony sent him. “Look just come with us, let us order you dinner and then if you don’t like what we have to say, we will send you back. Promise.” 

Inhaling deeply, Tony stared at them both before finally crossing his arms decisively, turning to glare out the window. Steve and Bucky glanced at each other, deciding to not break the silence in case they made things worse. They were already on thin ice with the younger male and they knew it.

Walking out of the plane once it landed, Tony snorted when he saw they had landed on a landing pad on the roof of a villa. Seriously, life of the rich and famous, they couldn’t even be bothered to drive in from an airport, they had to be landed on top of their damned giant mansions. Following the other two down into the house, he glared sullenly at their backs. They led him to a bedroom, opening the door to show him a grand bed with a pile of clothing on top.

“This is your room for the duration of your stay here, we got some clothes for you to change into to be more comfortable.” Steve smiled tentatively.

“I would be more comfortable stateside but seeing as that option has been taken out of my hands, just say your piece so I can go back.” Tony replied dryly, this time noticing Steve’s smile slip and pain cloud his features. He felt a pang in his chest at the sight but chose to ignore it. He owed them nothing. 

“Please do-Tony.” Bucky pled, changing words mid-way at Tony’s glare. Tony wouldn’t admit it under threat of death but he felt bad when Bucky stopped calling him doll, even though he was the one who told him not to call him that. It had been their thing in recent weeks.

Shaking his head at his own thoughts, he stalked into the room, grabbing the clothing and heading into the bathroom. “Should we be worried that he didn’t even look at what we got him?” Steve asked nervously.

“Look on the bright side,” Bucky attempted to sound upbeat but fell short. “At least he’s willing to change.”

Nodding glumly, Steve led Bucky to the room across the hall, both of them quickly changing and going to meet Tony outside his room. They tried not to stare at Tony’s legs in swim shorts and his exposed arm and chest in the tank top they had picked out for him. They didn’t notice Tony stealing glances at their exposed arms and at their asses as they led him downstairs and through the door to their private pool. The poolside deck had a table laid out with a feast of a meal, outdoor lamps illuminating the area. 

Bucky moved ahead of them, rounding the table to pull out a chair for Tony. Tony made a move to ignore it but made the mistake of looking into Bucky’s pleading eyes. Sighing in resignation at his weakness to them after only one month of interaction, Tony stiffly sat down, allowing Bucky to push in the chair for him.

Sighing, he allowed them to fill his plate for him, staring down at the food listlessly. Looking up, he saw both of them watching him making no moves to touch their own food. He reached up to take his glasses off, setting them on the table as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off a headache.

“Tony,” Steve began softly. “We are so sorry you found out like you did. We wanted to explain to you personally, had a whole plan worked out after exams but-well you know what happened.” 

Bucky picked up when Steve trailed off. “Tony, we have wanted you for so long. Ever since that first time we saw you, when we helped you pick up your stuff. We have wanted so much to get close to you but you always avoided us.”

“So that’s why you offered to fix the lab?” Tony questioned, eyes narrowing in challenge, daring them to deny this. “So that I would what, owe you or something?”

“Tony, no.” Bucky rushed to deny. “We just wanted to get close to you and saw a chance, we offered to fix the lab if Fury would let you tutor us in exchange.”

“Fury is in on this too?” Tony growled, pushing away from the table and storming off to the pool edge.

“Tony please.” Steve begged, running up to the younger man. “Look, we just wanted a chance to get closer to you. The lab blowing up, Fury helping us, that was all us taking advantage of the situation we admit it. But it’s only because we have been crazy about you these past two years.”

“Really Rogers? Get to know me?” Tony snapped, whirling around in anger. He ignored Steve’s flinch at the last name, ploughing on with his anger. “Try to see it from my view, the two men I despised because I got mugged for  _ thanking  _ them decided to take advantage of a situation out of my hands by forcing me to tutor them. Just when I start getting close to them, opening up to them, I walk in on them talking about how much they want to use me as a sex toy, proving to me once again that I cannot trust anyone from my old life. They all assume that just because I cut myself off I am now totally fine with whoring myself out to the rich and famous!”

“Tony that’s not-” Bucky tried to stop him but he just kept going.

“Then when I pull myself away from that toxicity, I am  _ kidnapped _ by said men and forced to listen to them lie to me about these supposed feelings they have when I heard them with. my. own. ears.” Tony growled, enunciating each word with a poke to Steve’s chest.

“Tony please, please doll listen to us.” Bucky pleaded. “That is not what we meant to happen at all, we swear. We tried getting close to you that first day cause you looked so cute and innocent, scrabbling around for your stuff. When we found out what happened to you after we returned your application, you had already decided to not interact with us.”

“We tried so hard to get your attention, learned about you and how smart and wonderful you are. You’re so strong to stand up to Howard Stark and fight back when he tried to take over your life. We admired you so much but could never get close, you wouldn’t let us. Then the lab explosion happened and we saw a chance and decided to take it.” Steve explained, eyes pleading with Tony to believe them.

“We decided to try to open you up to the idea of getting close to us and we thought we succeeded. What you walked in on was us trying to deal with our feeling of seeing you everyday but not being able to get close. We dreamed together about the day we could hold you, treat you right between us. Give you pleasure, take care of you. We wanted all of that but you ran out before we could talk and we were back to square one.” Bucky continued. “No worse than square one, we were in the negatives. Not only did you avoid us but you locked yourself up tighter than before because you felt we were only using you and that couldn’t be further from the truth.”

“It was always our plan to invite you here after finals,” Steve whispered, gesturing around them. “To properly ask you out, properly ask you to give us a chance. It sucks that we were all robbed of that.”

Tony walked away from both of them, pacing as he thought over their words. He paused, staring at them in contemplation for a minute before looking away, wrapping his arms around himself in comfort. Shaking his head, he walked back towards them, rubbing his upper arms in self-comfort. He breathed in deeply before he sighed and bent his head, gaze fixed on the tiles under his feet. “Two years.” he whispered. “Two years I’ve spent convincing myself I dislike you. Two years I’ve pretended my eyes didn’t follow you everywhere. Two years spent convincing myself that I didn’t keep my ears open to hear one of you talk, to laugh, to yell, anything.”

Looking up, he met first Steve’s sky blue eyes, filled with hope then Bucky’s grey-blue eyes, filled with apprehension. “Two years of building walls against both of you and you bring it all crashing down in a month. You destroy any preconceived notions I had about you, tear down all my expectations of you. You two do not play fair.”

“Are you saying,” Steve whispered in wonder. “You’re-you’re giving us a chance?”

Tony paused for a minute, really considering both men before sighing in resignation. “Yes. I’ll give you a chance.”

“Tony-thank you-” Bucky whispered in wonder, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and a ball of happiness had filled him up inside. He was interrupted by Tony’s next action.

“But first!” Planting both hands on Steve’s frankly ridiculous pecs, he put all his weight in shoving him back into the pool. He watched as the blonde resurfaced, sputtering in indignation. “That’s for kidnapping me.”

Bucky doubled over, laughing so hard he had tears streaming from his eyes. He gasped for air while Steve squawked up at Tony. “Bucky was there too!”

“Just shows that dollface here loves me more.” Bucky gasped out, laughter trailing off into uncontrollable giggles. He wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him closer into his body as he extended his other arm out to help Steve out of the water. Steve grasped tight onto his hand, planting his feet firmly on the edge and pulling Bucky towards him instead of pulling himself up. He yanked with enough force that Bucky toppled into the pool, Tony following after with a shriek as Bucky’s arm around his waist pulled him in too.

“Steve!” Tony grumbled, wiping his hair off his face. He didn’t notice the look the boys were giving him. 

“Tones…” Steve whispered in wonder.

“What?” Tony finally looked up, staring in confusion at the two as they stared at him with darkening eyes. Bucky reached out, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist and pulling him back against his body, Tony’s back cradled against his chest. Tony looked up into Steve’s eyes when the blonde reached out, cradling Tony’s face between his palms, gently thumbing away the water droplets.

“You look so gorgeous like this.” Steve whispered to him. “All wet like this, your shirt see through, pressed up against our Bucky. You look like how we always imagined you. You look like  _ ours.”  _ The last word was whispered against Tony’s lips, making his eyes flutter in anticipation as his cheeks pinked lightly.

“Do you want that doll?” Bucky murmured in his ear, his hand stroking over Tony’s waist gently. “Do you want to be ours? We won’t let anyone hurt you sweetheart, we’ll take care of you.”

“Yes.” Tony’s answer escaped his lips in a soft sigh, groaning when Steve finally pressed their lips together in a gentle chaste kiss. He sighed into Steve’s mouth when Bucky trailed his lips down Tony’s neck in gentle kisses, stopping at the junctions where shoulder and neck met to suck a no doubt spectacular hickey that had Tony moaning, twitching in his hold uncontrollably. Steve broke their kiss gently, letting his lips map out Tony’s features, pressing kisses all over his face.

“Tony, sweet thing.” Bucky murmured into his throat. “We’ve waited for you for so long, wanted this so long baby. Dreamt of you between us, letting us love you.”

“Ever since that day we beat up that ass Hammer when he got handsy with you, you’ve never left our thoughts or dreams.” Steve murmured, laying his own kisses and marks on the other side of Tony’s neck. “We’ve hated him since that day, he was the reason we lost you for two years. He was the reason we could only daydream about you, never make the dreams a reality.”

“Really?” Tony quipped, smiling lazily. “You often daydream about us in a pool?”

“We dream of you everywhere.” Bucky replied honestly, laying his own kisses on Tony’s lips. “Every surface we see, every place we go, we picture you with us.We got to the point where we would turn to you to ask if you liked something or saw something only to realize that you were never there. It broke our hearts each time.”

Smiling gently, Tony stroked over Bucky’s cheek, gently pressing their lips together before turning to Steve to give him the same treatment. “I’m here now, not going anywhere.” 

Steve swallowed the lump that had built in his throat, smiling tentatively at Tony. “Well then I guess we need to make each dream a reality. But we are not starting our relationship in a pool. We had this planned and we will follow the plan.”

“Planned?” Tony questioned, following Bucky’s gentle tugs to the side of the pool so they could get out.

“We planned for the best case scenario.” Bucky explained. “Now we get to spoil you.”

“I don’t need you to spoil me, I-” Steve quieted Tony’s protests with a hard kiss.

“We’re not trying to buy you.” Steve insisted seriously. “We respect the hell out of you for breaking free, nothing is going to change that. We are not trying to buy the affections or attentions of Tony Stark, ex-son and heir of Howard Stark. We want to spoil our boyfriend Tony, who gave us the world when he agreed to be with us.”

“Please sweetheart,” Bucky stroked over Tony’s arms, pressing their foreheads together. “Please let us take care of you. We know that you can take care of yourself but let us do this. Please.”

Sighing, Tony closed his eyes in resignation, nodding gently. “Not fair. Both of you.”

“Just cause you don’t like it doesn’t mean we are being unfair.” Steve jibed, grabbing Tony’s hand and leading him to the outdoor shower to rinse off. He pulled the smaller man under the spray of water, pressing their lips together again, running his tongue along Tony’s lips and plunging into his mouth when he opened for him. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, thumbs stroking over his sides as he deepened the kiss, wanting to taste every nook of Tony’s mouth.

Breaking the kiss for some air, Tony gasped when his head was turned, Bucky’s lips crashing into his this time as he chased the taste of Steve from Tony’s mouth. Tony moaned, leaning into Bucky’s hands tracing over his chest. His hips bucked involuntarily as Steve reached back, grabbing two handfuls of his pert ass and grinding their hips together.

“Come on baby,” Bucky broke their kiss, smiling down at Tony. “This isn’t a part of our surprise either, let’s go inside.”

“Good point Bucky,” Steve smiled wide, grabbing Tony’s hand and leading him towards the entrance. “Come on sugar, we want to do this right.”

“Here we go,” Bucky stopped them in front of a set of double doors, moving to stand behind Tony. “Whenever you’re ready, sweet thing.”

Looking over at both men, smiling at him in encouragement, Tony took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, gasping at what he was inside. Candles decked every surface of the room, throwing dancing shadows all along the walls. The bed was gigantic, with mesh curtains coming down and hiding it from sight, creating a world inside the bed. The way from the door to the bed was laid with rose petals. “What-what is all this?” Tony questioned.

“We told you honey,” Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, guiding him to the bed. “We’ve been dreaming and hoping for this for years.”

“You sure you’re still alright with this sweetheart?” Bucky asked, coming up behind Tony and stroking his neck.

“Yes, I want you both.” Tony replied, eyes shifting to the side in nervousness. 

“But?” Steve prodded, hand in Tony’s, thumb rubbing in gentle circles to sooth him.

“But maybe, not all the way? I mean not yet.” Tony trailed off, not meeting their eyes.

“Hey honey,” Steve wrapped him up in a hug, Bucky pressing against his back. “Whatever you want alright? If you want us to just cuddle in bed that’s fine, you want a blowjob that’s also fine. Anything you like.”

“That-that sounds good. I just-I haven’t done much. I know all the rumors say I did a lot with many people but it’s not true, Stone was my only boyfriend and we didn’t do much before we broke up.” Tony whispered, gazing up at Steve through his eyelashes. 

“Hey it’s okay,” Bucky calmed him down, tone gentle. “We have the rest of our lives to make all our dreams come true. And you not having any experience just means we get to show you everything and get to experience it all with you.”

Tony’s arms wrap around Steve’s neck, pressing his lips gently against Steve’s as Steve hands move under Tony’s tank, pushing it up and over his head. Bucky pushed down Tony’s shorts, moving him to the bed and laying him behind the mesh curtains before stepping away to strip themselves.

Tony watched as inches of skin were slowly revealed, muscles rippling on tanned bodies as they moved to join him on the bed, crawling up on either side of him. Bucky’s lips captured his as Steve’s fingers trailed up Tony’s legs in a butterfly caress.

“Anytime you want us to stop or you feel overwhelmed, just say the word baby, okay?” Bucky stroked his fingers over Tony’s cheek, trailing his fingers down Tony’s neck in comfort. Nodding gently, Tony closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt Steve’s lips brushing over his cock, sighing at the kitten licks he left all over Tony’s engorged member.

“That’s it sweet thing, you just relax and let us take care of you.” Bucky reassured when Tony let out a long groan when Steve swallowed down his cock. He stroked over Tony’s chest, stroking gently over his nipples in comfort as Steve sucked on him, taking him down his throat and swallowing around the hard length.

Bucky pressed his body along Tony’s side, holding Tony’s chest down as he bucked at the overwhelming feelings of pleasure racing through his body. Steve bobbed his head, letting Tony’s flavour fill his mouth as he swallowed his precum, letting it coat his throat and moaning at the taste. The vibrations made Tony thrash his head, clutching at Bucky’s arm and Steve’s hair to ground himself.

“That’s it sweet thing,” Bucky whispered in Tony’s ear. “You feel how good he is at that? Swallows you down so good, his throat contracting around that sensitive head of yours? He enjoys it so much our Stevie does, going down on our cocks. Sends him right into the headspace, getting pleasure from our pleasure, from the sounds we make. Look at him, he can’t control his own movements, thrusting against the bed to get off so that you both finish at the same time-”

“S-stop!” Tony exclaimed, hips thrusting up into Steve who immediately pulled off of him, Bucky backing away in worry. Tony panted, eyes squeezed shut as he grunted softly. “S-sorry-.”

“Tony, no sweetie,” Steve calmed her, gently patting his thighs. “Never apologize for being uncomfortable, I’m glad you told me to stop. Did I do something wrong?”

“No it’s not that,” Tony assured, smiling gently at Steve. “I swear, you were perfect. It’s just-the feeling. They were too strong, involuntarily, I couldn’t stop myself from saying stop-”

“Hey, it’s alright.” Bucky soothed, fingers stroking through Tony’s hair. “We get it. Do you want to stop? Try again?”

“Can we-can we try again?” Steve smiled at the tentative whisper, moving down to swallow Tony again instead of verbally responding.

Bucky went back to stroking over Tony’s torso as he lost himself in the pleasure again, gasping and moaning up a symphony of noise as he got closer and closer to his pleasure. Grasping handfuls of the sheets in his fists, Tony threw his head back as he felt the tension rising inside him, wanting to find a way out but overwhelmingly scared to let it go as he gasped out another command to stop.

Steve again pulled away, Bucky not following this time as he just stayed wrapped around Tony, holding him close as he shook and sobbed in frustration. “Just-just ignore me. Just keep going.” Tony begged into Bucky’s neck.

“Never.” Steve chided him. “We will never ignore you telling us to stop.”

“I want you to keep going,” Tony admitted. “I just get overwhelmed and involuntarily say stop.”

“You could try calling out our names, doll.” Bucky smiled down at him, gently stroking his hair away from his sweat soaked face.

“How about you set a safe word? Something that you say that will stop everything, I won’t stop unless you say that word, even if you say stop.” Steve suggested, head resting on Tony’s thigh.

“That sound better, love? That way you can let that mouth of yours run as much as you like and we only stop at the word you pick.” Bucky prodded gently.

“Hammer. My word is hammer.” Tony replied, pulling his head out Bucky’s neck.

“Ugh that a mood damper right there,” Steve smirked. “It works, babydoll. I won’t stop now unless you say that.”

Not waiting for an answer, Steve bent over again to swallow down Tony, his hands reaching up to hold Tony’s bucking hips down. Tony gasped, burying his head into Bucky’s neck to stifle the noises he was making, Bucky’s arms wrapped around him holding him steady.

“S-stop!” Tony pleaded, breaking Steve and Bucky’s hearts when they ignored him and kept going. It went against everything inside both of them to continue when they heard the pleading in Tony’s voice. 

Steve continued, swallowing around Tony as he took him all the way down his throat, burying his face in Tony’s naval. Tony bucked, pleasure expanding through his body, unable to control his movement as he screamed out his pleasure, cumming down Steve’s throat. “S-Steve, Bucky!”

“Shh, that’s it baby, that’s it.” Bucky stroked over his back, grounding him as his body shook with tremors with every contraction of Steve’s throat swallowing down his cum. “Just let it all out, give it all to Stevie.”

Panting, Tony opened his eyes, watching as Steve leaned up to kiss Bucky, swapping the taste of him between them. He blinked lazily as he watched them, smiling when they broke apart with a line of spit connecting their lips. “What about you two?” he questioned them, attempting to move to take care of them.

“No baby,” Steve reassured, pressing gentle kisses against Tony’s mouth. “I personally finished while seeing you finally let go and Bucky finished against your hip, you were moving around enough to get him off.”

“We’ll have so much time to explore each other.” Bucky assured him, pulling Steve up against Tony’s other side so they could both cuddle him in their arms. “And just think, you’ll have such an easy time bribing us to do our homework in future tutoring sessions.”

“We should do a strip answer.” Steve suggested. “Any time we get an answer right you have to strip something off Tony.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, both of you.” Tony ordered, snuggling into their holds and hiding his face so they wouldn’t see his smirk.


End file.
